<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrity snuffing by BigBoiKhan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338593">Celebrity snuffing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23'>BigBoiKhan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Scat, Snuff, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doja Cat a famous celebrity messed up to much and now needs to fix her public image. Instead we put her in a cow suit and fuck her stupid before killing her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrity snuffing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Carlos a rising actor for stars and big celebrities, Doja Cat was seeking my help in fixing her public opinion and wanted to do a experimental piece with me. </p><p>We decided to shoot a porno and release a music video making her the first artist to ever do both at the same time. I would be acting with her. </p><p>The only problem was that it wasn't going to sell and we already flooded a ton of money in it. </p><p>That's when we had a bright idea why not actually make a snuff film  using Doja Cat. It was legal now so why not?</p><p>She had also signed a contract that she couldn't get out of even if she tried not that she was going to know before hand that she would die on camera.</p><p>She showed up to the shoot dressed in her signature cow boy outfit with the short cut off pants. </p><p>We started filming immediately </p><p>"Ok work it for the camera baby". Our lead camera man said She arched her back showing off her labia in her short pants.</p><p>They threw me on set and let me work my magic. I went for her pussy getting it nice and wet.</p><p>I unzipped my pants and put my dick in and she moaned while singing her hit song. </p><p>She her voice went horse when I started pounding into her insides. Her pussy was gripping my cock and she was going crazy.</p><p>She came extremely hard and turned to the camera shouting moo as her liquid leaked out.</p><p>We let her catch her breath as she was breathing heavily from such a amazing orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>After that scene was took we moved on to the next.</p><p>Doja Cat read the paper with a confused look. </p><p>"So you want me to allow you guys to hook me up to a milk shake machine and let you pump in in my ass". She said looking skeptical.</p><p>The main producer looked proud and nodded.</p><p>"Doing this will make Macdonald love you not only that but it's laced with a special drug that makes you super sensitive and horny". He said excitedly.</p><p>I could see the wheels in Doja's head turning she was counting all the money she would get from that macdonalds endorsement that greedy bitch. </p><p>She changed from the short jean offit to her famous cow suit only difference was the back was cut out for easy access to her pussy and ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Well what are we waiting for hook me up like the bitch I am". She said giggling.</p><p>They brought out the canister with the hose attached to it. I spread her cheeks and inserted the nozzle. </p><p>I questioned to myself did she even wash her ass it smelled heavily of musk and shit.</p><p>She knew that too because she turned around with a slight grin.</p><p>"Sorry for the smell". She giggled making a mock embarrassment face.</p><p>In retaliation I turned on the nozzle. Her stomach slightly inflated as the milk shake worked it's way through her bowels.</p><p>What we didn't tell her was that the drug in the milk shake would also make her extremely complacent and animalistic.</p><p>She was moaning in pleasure now at having her ass pumped full of shake.</p><p>She got this stupid expression on her face which meant the drug must have worked.</p><p>We pulled the plug out and her asshole was quivering to hold the substance in.</p><p>I held out my hand and like a true animal she nuzzled it with her cheek. The drug we gave her was a chemical that destroyed neural pathways</p><p>I put a bowl under her ass and not a second to late her bowels erupted spraying manure and milk shake every where.</p><p>Hey eyes were blank and her tongue was rolled out of her mouth signifying to me she had become nothing but a sex toy or in this case a sex cow.</p><p>I pulled her up and placed her on the couch. </p><p>Doja Cat was a drooling mess and she had shit and milk dribbling out her ass.</p><p>I took my knife and prepared to end this stars life.</p><p>Doja Cat was too wrapped up in pleasure to fight back.</p><p>I slid the knife at the bottom of her tummy. It slowly opened up as she moaned and mooed in pain. </p><p>When I made a clear cut that let her guts sag out of her body I switched my attention to her pussy and giving her a good time.</p><p>I played with her pussy rubbing as hard as I could and alternating between her dirty ass and fat crouch. </p><p>She smelled terrible between the shit on her ass and her entire intestinal track hanging out I didn't know what smelled worse.</p><p>She had no intelligence in her eyes just pure pleasure and cow like thoughts.</p><p>We took the fries and shoved them up her nose just like the original video.</p><p>This time we held her mouth and made her snort them. Her mucus mixed with fry salt leaked down her nose on her face.</p><p>Doja Cat could probably feel herself dying I wanted to take her mind of that by getting her to cum. </p><p>I rubbed her pussy vigorously using my other hand to play in her exposed guts. Her breathing grew labored it wasn't long from now.</p><p>I said fuck it and shoved my whole hand in fisting her pussy trying to get her to cum. And she came hard.</p><p>She squirted her juices until there wasn't enough left to squirt and it simply leaked out of her pussy in a stream of smelly liquid. </p><p>Doja Cat gave a long moo and passed away slowly closing her eyes.</p><p>The director clapped at her last performance and congratulated me for killing her so tenderly.</p><p>We took pictures of her mess of a face drool and salty snot rolling down her features.</p><p>We took pictures of her shitty ass and her river of girl juice</p><p>In the background her song played. And I danced to it.</p><p>Yes bitch you were truly a cow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>